


satisfied

by CHER_UBIC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Food, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Will's about to go into rut. Hannibal wakes up first.





	satisfied

The sweet scent of spice woke him up. The headiness of the room. The warmth pinning him to the bed.

 

Hannibal didn't have to open his eyes to know that Will had sprawled over him in his sleep, his rut coming earlier than usual. The bed was soaked in sweat, and his own skin felt moist. Though, that might've been his own body's reaction to Will's rut pheromones, as he could feel the slick between his legs when he shifted. He could also feel his alpha's erection against his hip through their clothes, however little there were.

 

The omega slid effortlessly out from under the alpha, not disturbing him as he was used to maneuvering around his light sleeping. He padded silently across the room to their dresser, taking generous breaths. His heats were usually triggered by Will's ruts, and he could feel the symptoms of pre-heat crawling under his skin. He pulled the top drawer open, moving aside ironed and folded dress shirts to pick up the softer coils of rope underneath. He brought them back to the bed and took Will's wrists and ankles, overheating and scalding to the touch, and easily restrained him to the bed on his stomach.

 

He pulled the blankets away from him and was gifted with a stronger scent of his rut, his own body responding in kind and causing Will to shift and grunt in his sleep, the movement rubbing his hard cock against the sheets and making him begin to thrust against it, and he began to wake. His eyes blinked open, the blue cloudy with sleep and dilated from arousal.

 

"Hannibal," he moaned softly, voice rough and scratchy, sending a spike of heat through the omega. Nonetheless, he kept his composure and only smiled, reaching down to run his hand through Will's sweaty curls, making him crane his neck to try and scent him, but he took his hand away before he could. "Good morning, Will. I've taken the liberty of restraining you. I was just about to go prepare our breakfast." 

 

While he spoke, the alpha whined and rubbed himself against the sheets, irrefutably rude. But, he was a generous man with endless affection for his alpha, so he let it slide.

 

"I will return momentarily," he finished before heading out of the room, listening to Will's frustrated protests as he left.

 

Hannibal went to their kitchen and took out some meat from a hunt they'd gone on earlier that week, slicing it and sauteing it into strips to pair with the omelettes he was preparing, eggs whisked and folding it over itself, seasoning it to past perfection with his enhanced senses due to his oncoming heat. His need to feed and provide for his alpha heightened from his pheromones. 

 

He plated their food and carried it upstairs, the scent of the meat and eggs together making his mouth water nearly as much as the sight of Will, soaked in his own sweat and humping their bed, desperate. His head turned as he heard Hannibal return, a pitiful whine escaping his lips as he began to squirm and struggle harder.

 

"Omelette au bacon, seasoned lightly with salt and pepper, sauteed on a copper skillet on high heat. I'm going to help you sit up, but you will still be restrained," he explains as he sets their food down, kneeling next to the alpha on the bed. His lover stilled as he neared, letting him take his hands out of their restraints before he moved, grabbing Hannibal by the shoulders and shoving him down on the bed, movements limited by his restrained ankles.

 

His body thrummed with heat as Will pinned him down, a near gasp leaving his lips as he could feel his mind clouding with pre-heat. While lost in the feelings, Will took the opportunity to rub his cock against him, the only thing between them being his silk pajamas. When Hannibal came back to himself, he flipped them, forcing Will onto his back, bending him uncomfortably with his legs bent underneath himself.

 

Will looked up, eyes clouded over and pupils dilated to hell, curls wild with sweat and friction, body soaked in sweat. He exhaled as his omega stared him down, forcing him to submit and give in to him. After a minute, he caved, tears welling up in his eyes from frustration. Hannibal shushed him, tying his hands behind his back to leave him on his knees. He picked up Will's plate and began feeding him, one forkful at a time.

 

After what felt like hours of cleaning his plate, he was finally done. His plate was empty, but Hannibal's was still full, even steaming a little on the nightstand. Will's body thrummed with energy, and he ached to break free of his bindings and hold his omega down and  _take,_ but he knew better. Hannibal grabbed his food and began to eat, leisuring against the headboard of their bed as he did so.

 

He watched Will self-assuredly while he ate, drinking in the sight of him. He much enjoyed this, this sweet torture, and every bite of food just made it that much sweeter.

 

Finally,  _finally_ , he finished, setting his plate down and standing up to undress, unbuttoning his nightshirt at his own pace, dropping it carelessly to the floor along with his bottoms once he was done, a showing off of sorts to his alpha, as he had began preening under his desperate attention. He typically wore no underwear, so his erect cock and the scent of the slick that had dripped from him during the whole ordeal was now free in the air, making Will shift again, looking more predator than prey, looking at his omega like he was hunting him, taking deep breaths to puff out his chest. The omega untied his feet, rubbing the delicate skin of his ankles where the rope had dug in during his struggles, and doing the same with his wrists, running his finger down the inside of his arm.

 

When freed, Will did nothing. He knelt in the same position, only reacting at the sight of his omega when he walked back around to climb into their bed once again, laying on his back and spreading his legs, succumbing to his pre-heat and purring when Will responded oh so sweetly, lunging at him and sheathing his cock inside of him with no care in the world, clutching the omega to his chest and burying his face in his neck, breathing in his scent as he fucked into him, growling as he moved. It drew soft gasps and moans from Hannibal, feeling overwhelmed but no less excited over the sudden assault, back arching as pleasure wracked his body, nails digging into his alpha's back as he came, the first of many to come. 

 

"Hannibal," Will breathed, the second word he'd said since he'd awoken. Hannibal's hand came up to run through his frizzy hair, clutching viciously and tugging hard on it. "Cum for me, Will," he demanded, pulling his head back to look him in the eyes. The alpha obeyed, eyes rolling back in his head enough to make Hannibal think he was about to start seizing as he came, knot swelling up at the base of his cock and making them both groan, Will crying out as his hips pressed as deep as he possibly could into his lover, spurting his cum into him in waves and collapsing on his chest, back heaving with his gasping breaths.

 

"Good boy," Hannibal purred into his ear, satisfied for the moment, but feeling his real heat approach. "You will satisfy me very thoroughly, Will."

 

The alpha keened at the praise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
